Requests For Rights
To nominate a user, first ask the user to see whether they accept your nomination. If they accept, type their username into the appropriate text box below the proper section, and click Nominate. For example, if you were nominating a user for administrator rights, you would go to the Administrator section, enter their username into the box provided, and click. Users are allowed to nominate themselves, but they are not allowed to vote for themselves. Users may vote once on each nomination, and voting will last for a definite period set by administrators during which people can express any concerns that they may have with the user. Any registered user can vote in adminship requests or nominations. Each user may vote once in each request or nomination. To vote, simply add # Reason for voting ~~~~ under the appropriate header. ;Chat Moderator Chat Moderators have the ability to kick other users from the chat. This can be done either from Special:UserRights or through the main chat. Chat moderators have a star next to their name in the rail. You must be active on the Wiki Chat, there are no minimum edits that you have to have but those often help you have a higher chance of receiving the rights. break=no prefix=Project:Request for Chat Moderator/ preload=Template:Request_For_ChatModerator buttonlabel=Nominate for Chat Moderator Rights ;Rollback The Rollback button allows users to revert vandalism fast, by being able to revert all of the edits by one user on one page, back to the last revision by another user. This right can be easily abused, so a user must have 150 edits to request it. break=no prefix=Project:Request for Rollback/ preload=Template:Request_For_Rollback buttonlabel=Nominate for Rollback rights ;Administrator Administrators have many abilities, including being able to block users, protect and delete pages, edit the MediaWiki namespace, hide revisions and log summaries and more. See Project:Administrators for more information. To file a request for adminship, or to nominate a user for adminship, both you and the person that you are nominating must have at least 200 or more productive edits. The more edits you have, the more it shows your dedication to Moshi Monsters Wiki and thus it makes it more likely for your request to pass. break=no prefix=Project:Request for Adminship/ preload=Template:Request_For_Adminship buttonlabel=Nominate for Administrator rights ;Bureaucrat Bureaucrats have administrator rights, and on top of that, are able to grant any of the user rights listed here. Bureaucrat nominees must already be administrators, and must be nominated by another user. They must also show a lot of dedication and have good work in their edits. break=no prefix=Project:Request for Bureaucracy/ preload=Template:Request_For_Bureaucracy buttonlabel=Nominate for Bureaucrat rights ;Current requests Below is a list of all of the current rollback and administrator nominations. To vote in a nomination, click the link and enter the following text under the appropriate heading on the page: # Reason for supporting/opposing. ~~~~.Patroller requests have Request for Patroller/ in front of them, Rollback requests have Request for Rollback/ before the username of the person nominated, and administrator requests have Request for Adminship/. category=Active Requests for Rights shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false historylink=true cache=true Last Edit